His Butler, Loving
by bassylove-13
Summary: Ciel has never had his first kiss. What will happen when Sebastian finds out about this? First chapter! Lemon   Yaoi! :
1. Built up tensions, released

_Scene: Sebastian walks into the room looking clean and postured as usual. Ciel sits at his table looking at papers for the Funtom__â Company's new release. Sebastian walks to the table and sets down his lunch. Gammon steak and egg with a serving of pumpkin soup and very strong oolong tea. _

"I hope that you find the tea to your liking my young master. It is a custom in Japan." Sebastian said in the serious voice that he used while serving every meal.

"I'm sure I will. Go now, I'd like to eat my lunch in peace." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian was half way out the room when he turned around and began to speak. "Young master, I must ask of you a question."

"And what would that be?" He said while putting the tea to his lips.

"Sir, just a philosophy of mine that I have been ravishing over. Have you ever had a kiss sir? Maybe from Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked regretting the question as soon as it left his lips.

"Well…It's not that…I don't want to…I mean…I do…I just…" Ciel stuttered out.

"Young master?"

"No Sebastian. I have not kissed a woman." He said holding his head down in shame.

"I'm sure it will happen my sir." Sebastian slowly walked out of the room until Ciel started to speak.

"Sebastian, I have a question as well."

"Yes?"

"Sebastian…I want you…to…kiss me."

"Are you sure about this my young master?"

"Yes."

"Is this an order sir?"

"Yes."

"Say it again. Order me to do so." Sebastian said in a cunning and masculine voice.

Ciel lifted his hand to his eye patch and slowly removed it. Soon, it fell to the floor. "Sebastian, this is an order, kiss me."

Sebastian slowly walked back to the table. Emphasizing every single step. He slowly approached Ciel, pulling him out of his chair and placing him gently onto the desk. Sebastian placed one hand on Ciel's upper thigh and one onto the table beside him. Sebastian cocked his head to the right and slowly approached Ciel's neck. Sebastian started to kiss at his neck ever so gently. He started to go up to the crook of his jaw, and slowly up to his cheeks. His hand on the table raised up to his neck. Sebastian slowly started to kiss Ciel's lips. He started by kissing the upper lip and moving to his lower. Ciel however, was barely kissing him back. Sebastian pulled back hesitantly.

"Young master, do you not want to do this?"

"I-I don't know how…" Ciel stuttered out.

"Well, I simply am one hell of a butler. I can do anything from dancing to kiss sir. Would you like me to teach you that too?" Sebastian said with a great confidence.

"Y-yes. Sebastian, teach me how to kiss."

"Sir, just go with it, I will do the rest."

Sebastian tried again, raising his lips, starting on the bottom this time. Slowly moving up and down. Ciel started to go with it and was kissing him back. Ciel raised his hand up to Sebastian's chest slowly tugging at his formal tie, while taking off his tailcoat with the other. Sebastian instantly reacted to this, crawling on top on Ciel, causing the desk to creak a little bit as all of the papers and pens fell to the floor. Ciel started to push harder and harder against Sebastian's lips. Slowly Sebastian started at Ciel's clothing, removing his large bow tie. It came off as easily as it was to put on in the morning. Sebastian raised his hand up Ciel's crisp ironed white shirt.

"Is this what you want young master?" Sebastian asked in a sexy tone.

"Yes…Sebastian…this…is what I want…do it."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes Sebastian, I order you…to take me."

Sebastian started at his clothes again, this time pulling them off with a different strength. Knowing what he would get when he was done.


	2. The Final Burst

"S-Sebastian, I'd like to do this somewhere else please."

"Yes my young master."

Sebastian gently picked Ciel up and ran into his room, hoping that Meyrin and her hormones wouldn't catch them. Successfully, as usual, he got to the room and pushed aside the white canopy on the bed. He cradled Ciel's head in his hands and slowly laid him down upon the bed. Again Sebastian started on his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, still managing to kiss Ciel with a great strength. At this point, Ciel was completely naked, lying under Sebastian like a helpless child. Ha, he always seemed this way to Sebastian. Ciel started to tug at Sebastian's clothes. His tie was already off and his shirt unbuttoned almost all the way. Ciel started to unbutton Sebastian's pants when he stopped him.

"One thing first young master." Sebastian said in a cunning tone, while taking his gloves off.

Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck, moving slowly down to his chest. He placed his hands on Ciel's hips and started to kiss at his pelvis. Ever so slowly he moved down the master's manhood to find it erected and already starting to pre-cum. He started to lick around the tip of his penis. Small groans and pants were starting to come out of Ciel. Sebastian started to smile, knowing that he was pleasing his master.

"F-faster Se-Sebastian." The master begged.

"Whatever you please my young sir."

Sebastian started to thrust on his adolescent cock. He smiled while he was doing this, seeing the master at his weakest point made him laugh. The master was at his extent. Ciel started to cum at his wits end. He laid the master down to bed and left him naked. Sebastian put his gloves back on and saw that the master was already sleeping.

"How weak, ha."


End file.
